


Home

by SongOfMarbule



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blood, Canon Disabled Character, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 15:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongOfMarbule/pseuds/SongOfMarbule
Summary: Ignis insists he doesn't need help. Prompto knows better.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [delina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delina/gifts).



> Here's a little something I wrote for Del :D Thanks for being so wonderful! <3

Prompto doubted he would ever get used to the eternal darkness. Even in Lestallum, his current base of operations, his temporary home, where the sun was replaced by EXINERIS’ generous power, it just couldn't compare to the warmth and comfort natural light used to provide.

Still, he and everyone else had no choice but to adapt. Leaving Lestallum was dangerous, but the hunters all had to do their part anyway. There were still resources to be scavenged, refugees to be rescued. Daemons to be slain.

Prompto just wished _he_ didn't insist on going out there _alone._

The years that followed Noctis’ slumber within the crystal had been hard on everyone. He, himself, liked to keep himself busy and scarce to fend off wandering thoughts. Gladiolus was never around, off doing whatever it was he felt necessary to fulfill his need to be productive at all times.

And then there was Ignis.

Something wasn't quite _right_ with him.

Unaffected by the eternal night, Ignis insisted on training alone. Hunting alone. Living alone. What kinds of things did he experience in his personal darkness, in the caverns of his mind?

Prompto didn't know. He tried to know, tried to help him. But Ignis kept on _insisting._

Maybe Ignis really didn't need help. From anyone.

But gods, did Prompto miss him.

As he finished unloading the last few supply crates from an earlier shipment, Prompto started to feel the fatigue. His current sleep schedule told his body that it was ‘night’ - that he needed to rest. But he didn't want to. Working at ‘night’ was kind of nice, in its own way. Prompto was a social butterfly, but even butterflies had to retreat into the branches to recharge every day.

Sighing, he leaned against a stack of heavy crates, fending off the urge to have a smoke. _No, Prompto. If Gladio catches you again he_ will _skin you like an Anak._ Instead, he decided to head back to his apartment for a drink before bed. Before he could, though, he heard the faint tap of shoes from down a nearby alleyway.

He knew those footsteps. Even in their uncertainty, they still echoed confidence against the building walls, yet without the addition of the almost rhythmatic _tap_ of a cane, they sounded almost empty. He wasn't sure when and how Ignis managed to phase out the use of his cane, but it was impressive.

Wait. Ignis. Out, this late? At this hour? Maybe it wasn't all that out of the ordinary, but tonight, something didn't feel right. But what was it?

As the footsteps came closer, Prompto realized: they seemed slower than normal. Less methodical. Almost… sloppy.

_Click, click,_ went his heels. _Click, click. Drip._

...Drip?

_Drip. Drip. Click, click._

Alarmed, Prompto turned to catch a glimpse, just in time to see a sluggish, unsteady Ignis, a trail of crimson blood painted on the pavement behind him.

“Ignis!” Prompto shouted. But the man didn't stop. Ignis continued on down another alley, losing his footing and reaching out to a wall to steady himself.

Prompto hissed under his breath. He knew he'd get scolded for ‘fussing needlessly’ but something in his gut told him something wasn't right. Sure, Ignis said he could take care of himself, but could he _really_? Everyone needed help sometimes, right?

“Ignis!” Prompto shouted again, rushing to his side. “Are you okay?!”

Ignis grunted. “Prompto,” he uttered. “I’m fine. I assure you.”

“You sure as hell don’t look okay,” Prompto retorted. “You’re bleeding, Iggy. Really bad. Like, you can’t even gloss this over as an ‘it’s just a scratch’, thing. Blood. Everywhere.”

“I’m _fine_.” Ignis brushed away the hand Prompto had placed on the small of his back, feeling along the wall he’d braced himself against. He looked tired, absolutely bushed - and the way his legs shook when he attempted to walk again told Prompto everything he needed to know.

“Nope. That’s not gonna fly. Come on, let’s get you---” Prompto began, but just as Ignis took another step, the sole of his boots slid in the pool of blood that had accumulated beneath them. Prompto quickly grabbed hold of his arm just in time, slinging it around his shoulders to support him. “Shit. Iggy, you’re in bad shape.”

Ignis didn’t reply.

Wonderful. He passed out.

Thank the gods that Prompto was stronger than he was just a few years ago.

An hour so had passed since Prompto made his way back to his apartment, carefully and gradually with Ignis in tow. After assessing his injuries, Prompto hypothesized that Ignis had been stabbed by something, probably a sabretusk - something quick and overwhelming in numbers. He had a sizable wound on his left side, one that seeped through layers and layers of bandages even after he’d used a potion or two to treat it. Ignis was still unconscious, sleeping soundly on Prompto’s run-down couch.

Prompto, however, couldn’t sleep a wink. As he knelt beside Ignis, he ignored the pain in his knees against the wooden floor and kept a steady watch over him all night.

It wasn’t until Prompto finally dozed off that he woke again, the faintest brush of fingertips in his hair causing him to stir.

When had his forehead pressed to the couch cushion? When had he fallen asleep? It didn’t matter - what mattered was that, apparently, Ignis was awake now.

“Ignis?” Prompto asked innocently.

“...good morning, Prompto.” Ignis’ voice was hoarse, groggy with fatigue, but to Prompto it was like a hymn right now.

“As morning as it’ll ever be, I guess.” Prompto chewed on his lip as the hand in his hair bunched slightly. He didn’t dare move. “How… are you feeling, Ignis?”

“I can’t say for certain yet,” the man replied coolly. “However, I...can say with confidence that it’s far better than I was last night.”

“Yeah, I’ll say.”

“Thanks to you.”

“Heh. Yeah.”

“A sabretusk,” Ignis continued.

“ _Yes_ ,” Prompto gloated. “I was right. Man, I’m good.”

“I was out gathering medicinal herbs when it caught me by surprise. I apologize for inconveniencing you.”

“Dude, nothing about you is an inconvenience. I sure was worried, though.”

“My apologies.”

Prompto clicked his tongue. “Ignis, listen---”

“Prompto,” Ignis warned.

“Listen, okay? Please. Just for a second.”

Ignis went quiet.

“I know things have been shit. Shit for everyone, but especially moreso for you. And I’m so glad you’ve got your independence back, but it doesn’t mean that you have to shut me out, y’know? I’m here for you. Always have been, always will be. Don’t forget that, okay?”

Ignis remained silent, considering Prompto’s words. “I’ll do my best to remember that from now on,” he whispered.

“Thanks.” Prompto smiled. Taking a chance, he reached for the hand still buried in his blond locks and sat up, taking it within his own. To his surprise, their fingers locked together, woven like a comfy sweater.

Ignis sighed. “You know, Prompto,” he began.

“Hmm?”

“It was odd. The moment I came to, the only thought my mind could conjure was that I was… home.”

Prompto’s breath caught in his throat. “Home?” he asked in a small voice.

“Yes, home.”

“Home,” Prompto repeated. He smiled weakly, staring down at their hands. “In this day and age, what even is a ‘home’, anyway?”

“Somewhere we feel safe, calm, at ease,” Ignis replied easily. “Here, with you, right now... I believe the feeling I have fits those requirements.”

“...I’m glad.”

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblrs:  
> [caseofthestolenspecs (FFXV)](http://caseofthestolenspecs.tumblr.com)  
> [saturnvalleycoffee (Misc/main)](http://saturnvalleycoffee.tumblr.com)
> 
> My Twitters:  
> [moonkissedstars (FFXV)](https://twitter.com/moonkissedstars)  
> [SongOfMarbule (main)](https://twitter.com/SongOfMarbule)


End file.
